Running
by nbmu
Summary: What happened to Lilly? Why is she so scared? Can Scotty keep her safe? LS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters…but if I did…lets just say things would be different.

I ran and ran. He was after me. I couldn't see him but his running steps could be heard from behind me. I didn't want to turn around; I wouldn't be able to stand looking at him. His eyes were black and full of hatred. His head was bald and I knew that through every light ray from the lamps, it would be reflecting the light. His beard small and he had a moustache too. His broad shoulders and big boned body made him look strong and kind of scary, even for me. I guess you could say that he didn't have the type of looks any girl would really be after.

I rounded the corner to a familiar street and ran straight into something hard but warm. "I'm sorry." I said without even bothering to look at who it was.

All I was worried about was running to get away from him. I didn't look at the face of the person I collided with but as I started to walk around him ready to run again, I felt a hand grab my arm. I screamed. I thought that he had me.

"Shhh, Lil, it's me. Lilly." The voice sounded familiar. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I looked up, "Scotty? Scotty is that you?" I asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah Lilly, it's me. You all right?" he asked me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I suddenly remembered. "Please Scotty; we have to get out of here." I said desperately as I pulled away from him and looked nervously down the end of the alley behind me.

He must have seen the panic in my eyes because Scotty didn't ask any questions; he just grabbed my arm and gently guided me up the steps to his apartment. Once we were inside, I let out a great big sigh that I didn't know I had been holding in. Scotty's arm directed me over to his couch and we sat down together.

After a while, I decided that I owed him an explanation for everything that had happened so far that night. He sensed that something was up but he didn't push me to tell him what was wrong, he simply just sat next to me and silently waited for me to tell him.

"He was chasing me Scotty!" I said in a rush. "I saw his gun. He tried to grab me from behind but I was too quick. I ran and ran. He was following me. I don't know why. I knew I had to get somewhere safe. I rounded the corner of the alley and ran into you. He's still out there Scotty!" I started to cry hysterically. He simply just held me close and whispered comforting words in my ear.

After a while, I heard a knock on Scotty's front door. I grabbed him tightly. "Don't answer it Scotty! Please don't answer it. It could be him. Don't answer it." I whispered harshly, grabbing Scotty tighter.

"I'll be careful Lilly, I wouldn't let him hurt you. You know that don't you?" He said softly, taking my hands in his.

I nodded. Of course I trusted Scotty. I would trust him with my life!

To be continued…

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own nothing (bar the rabbit suit!)

I looked up again after realising that while my thoughts were running away, Scotty was still sitting there watching me and waiting. His eyes looking at me filled with emotions I hadn't seen in anyone before. Tearing my eyes away from his, I gave Scotty's hand a squeeze before nodding slightly. He understood my signal and without turning away from me, made his way to the door. I met his eyes one more time before he disappeared from view.

I could still hear the knocking even as Scotty yelled in response to it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sunk back as far as I could into the couch. Why I'd come to Scotty's I didn't know. He didn't deserve to be involved in this. Why did I drag him into my broken and complicated life? I rested my head on my knees and let a few tears make their way down my cheeks. What had gone wrong?

**Scotty's POV**

I walked to the door not knowing what to expect. I've never, ever seen Lilly this way. She has always been so strong and I could count on one hand, the number of times I've seen her cry. I really just wanted to kill whoever did this to her.

I stood just in front of the door for a second to prepare myself for what I was going to face on the other side. It didn't help my state of mind that the knocking still hadn't stopped. Taking a deep breath, I yanked the door open about 30 centimetres. What I was greeted with made me freeze. There standing in my doorway was a person in a rabbit suit. Looking the "rabbit" up and down, I had a sudden urge to laugh but as soon as I thought of Lilly sitting on my couch, my guard came up again.

Obviously I wasn't the person this "rabbit" expected to see because it took the thing a while to speak and the first time it did, I didn't even hear what it said. The voice sounded as though it had sucked up a whole heap of helium. You know that high pitch squeak you make when at a show, you decide to suck all the helium out of a balloon. Well that's exactly what this voice sounded like.

"Did you hear what I said?" It asked me, sounding slightly angry but really high pitched at the same time.

I shook my head slightly and decided to question this rabbit and find out exactly what's going on here. "What do you want?" I asked the thing in a stern voice.

"Where's that lovely Detective Rush?" It repeated this time in a lower squeak.

"What's that got to do with you?" I asked, now gamer to speak my mind with this creature.

The "rabbit" giggled and reached behind him and the next thing I knew, there was a gun getting shoved into my face. "Take me to her or else!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the rabbit!! 

**Lilly's POV**

Hearing the knocking had stopped and the mumbles of conversation coming from Scotty's front door, I made my way towards the hallway where I knew I could peek into the front room and see who was at the door. I was too curious for my own good and although that's probably what got me into trouble in the first place, there was no way I could or would change.

Giving my face a quick wipe-over with the back of my hand, I slowly shuffled closer to the hallway. By now my arms and legs were shaking in anticipation. Now was the time that I wished I'd taken the extra few seconds at my apartment to grab my gun, but I hadn't so there was really nothing I could do about that now.

I made my way to the front room door and poked my head just around the corner…

**Scotty's POV**

"I'm not going to tell you where she is." I told the rabbit in a surprisingly calm voice. And for this comment, I got the gun shoved right at my nose and pushed backwards further into my house. I could have run and later I wasn't sure why I didn't but instead I stood there, nose flaring with anger.

That's when I heard it… Bam! "Ouch!" Lilly!! I so wanted to turn around but unfortunately the rabbit had heard her too.

What happened next just was so unexpected and very fast. First the rabbit demanded that Lilly come over to us and then shoved me into her and the next thing I knew, there were bullets flying everywhere. I grabbed Lilly and shoved her into the hallway with me. The bullets were still whizzing by us but they seemed to be coming from further and further away. There was glass shattering, metal 'pinging' and wood splintering. It seemed as though there was about 5 shooters not just one. The bullets didn't seem to stop and even though we were behind the hallway wall, we both laid tucked up in a ball with my body covering Lilly's. Thoughts like 'what in the world was going on here?' and 'who was that guy…thing?' crowded my mind.

**Lilly's POV**

'You just had to kick the dam wall, didn't you Lilly!' I chilled myself over and over. 'The wall was right there in plain sight and yet you had to just kick the dam thing!'

To be continued…

Any ideas on where you guys want this to go? I've got some ideas myself but I'm just interesting in your chain of thoughts. Please share.

Naana xxoo


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of them…unfortunately. **

**Scotty's POV**

They were still shooting. What was going on here? Why was this 'rabbit' trying to kill Lilly? I tried to think of possible reasons for something like this to happen to Lil but nothing seemed to have a reaction as serious as this one. I couldn't understand how anyone would want to hurt Lilly Rush. She was one of most kind, honest and beautiful people I knew. But then again, maybe I was just bias…But I won't go there right now. The most important thing at the moment was currently curled in a ball under my body shuddering with every gun shot. I pulled myself tighter around Lilly's body to reassure her that while I'm here, no-one is going to hurt her. Lilly's hand squeezed my arm tighter and I knew that she'd understood my gesture. She felt safe with me.

Finally the shots stopped the house was silent. The clock ticked with a noise that sounded loud enough to wake the dead but apart from that and Lil and my own heavy breathing, no other sounds could be heard. I stayed covering Lilly's body with my own just in case he came back. Well that's what I told myself I was doing; just taking precaution.

**Lilly's POV**

Although the shots had finally stopped, we both lay on the floor as though expecting more to come. Well that's what I told myself anyway. After a few minutes, I realised that Scotty was still lying on me and although I didn't mind it, I knew that if he didn't get up soon, I would have bruises.

Slowly I moved my arms from my chest and Scotty took my hint, climbed off of me and stood with a hand stretched out towards me. I grabbed his hand and stood up silently. We stood rather close as we both took in the state of Scotty's wall and the content of the hallway (although half of the content of the hallway was actually the wall). Everything was such a mess.

**Scotty's POV**

I stood and looked at my hallway and front room. What had just happened? I wondered what was going through Lilly's mind. Why did these guys want Lilly? What did Lilly know about all this? I turned and looked at Lilly. Tears crowded her eyes, threatening to spill over, as she took in the mess; the mess that I bet she was blaming herself for. I nearly laughed at how typical that would be for Lilly Rush.

To be continued…

P.S. Sorry this chapters a tad boring and has taken so long to be posted. Been heaps busy but hopefully I'll be able to start posting for this story and also maybe my Crossing Jordan one at least once a fortnight.

xoxo

Naana


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scotty or Lilly or the Boss or anyone else on the team but yes, I still own the Rabbit. ******

**Scotty's POV**

I didn't think that Lilly would actually cry in front of my for a second time that night but I knew that she needed to know I was there whether she was in tears or not. So without much more thought, I wrapped my arms around the strongest, most beautiful woman I had ever met and pulled her to me, whispering soft promises in her ear all the while. She tensed in my arms for a few seconds before her shoulders slumped and I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head fall to my shoulder. I could not imagine a better feeling than having Lilly Rush in my arms but I just wished that it was under different circumstances. Shaking my head slightly, I tried to push these thoughts aside. I definitely shouldn't be thinking about things like that about my partner, especially not at a time like this. Sighing quietly, I lay my cheek on the side of her head, continuing to hold and comfort her.

**Lilly's POV**

I felt Scotty gently rest his cheek against the side of my head and I let out a small sigh. I couldn't believe how… right this felt, being wrapped in my partner's strong but gentle embrace. As my thoughts seemed to register in my mind, I stiffened slightly. I was standing in the middle of my _partner's_ hallway, wrapped in his arms! I couldn't, shouldn't be here like this.

**Scotty's POV**

I felt Lilly stiffen slightly and realised that it was time to pull away. After one last tight squeeze, I untangled my arms from around her body and took a step back, straight away missing the warmth of her.

I lifted my head to look into her eyes and mixed in with the fear and anger from before was the slightest bit of confusion. Giving her a small smile, I turned away from her to look around my apartment. It was definitely a mess. My anger and confusion about the 'Rabbit' came back to me as I tried to work out what exactly had happened and why.

**Lilly's POV**

Once Scotty had stepped back, I felt a little guilty. I knew that he must have felt me stiffening in response to my thoughts and I realised how selfish I had been. I had come here to Scotty's apartment, which I might add was now a huge mess, and caused a gun to be shoved in his face and then when he tries to comfort me, as well as himself, I suddenly get scared.

Glancing up at Scotty, I realised that I must have been staring at him. Shaking my head to push the thoughts aside, I gave Scotty a small smile, hoping to reassure him that I was okay and also thank him with that one gesture.

**Scotty's POV**

Seeing Lilly's smile, I relaxed just a little. I thought that I had overstepped my boundaries, or crossed that line that Lilly and I had subconsciously put in place years ago, but the smile seemed to reassure me as well as thank me. I didn't think that Lilly had anything to thank me for though; I wanted to thank her for coming to me. It was such a relief to know that Lilly felt safe around me and did trust me not only with work related situations but also personal things.

Pulling my eyes away from hers, I took one last look around my apartment before pulling out my phone and dialling the guys from work. I wasn't sure that they would find much but I had to tell someone. Turning back quickly to glance at Lilly, I hoped that she was okay with me placing this call.

**Lilly's POV**

I saw Scotty pull out his phone and although I didn't particularly fancy the idea, I knew that the guys at work would find out eventually anyway and that this would be the best way. I knew that I could trust them and that if there was anything left in Scotty's apartment that could help us to find the 'Rabbit' again, that they would find it.

The slight nod I gave Scotty confirmed his thoughts and I watched as he walked into the next room to call the guys.

Seeking Scotty's couch, I sat down and tried to think about how this had all happened. The Boss was definitely going to want to know how this night had started and why I'd had a 'Rabbit' chase and shoot at me, so I had to get as much of what I could remember happened, straight and sorted out in my head.

P.S. Again sorry about the length of time it took for me to post this chapter. I will get better, I promise! 


End file.
